GVDelhi2006 Venue
This year's summit will be held at the Indian Habitat Center in New Delhi, India. Considered as Delhi's foremost cultural center, India Habitat Centre has a urban, contemporary design. Interspersed in the expansive red brick complex are beautiful customized spaces for national and international art exhibits, film screenings, concert halls, theatres, office spaces, restaurants and a guesthouse. It is the place where the city's art fraternity hangs out. * Road Map to India Habitat Center * Google Map of Indian Habitat Center Out & About in New Delhi Weather New Delhi's climate is, sad to say, '''infamously bad. From April to October, temperatures are scorchingly hot (over 40°C is common), and the monsoon rains deluge the city in July and August. With every air-conditioner running at full blast, the city's creaky infrastructure is often stretched beyond the breaking point, with power and water outages common. In winter, especially December and January, temperatures can dip to near-zero and the city is blanketed in thick fog, causing numerous flight cancellations. The shoulder seasons (Feb-Apr and Sep-Nov) are comparatively pleasant, with temperatures in the 20-30°C range, but short. * The India Meteorological Department provides excellent information about daily weather in New Delhi. * The BBC Weather Center has a New Delhi 5-day weather forecast page which is quite useful. (RSS Feed) Getting Around the City Getting around Delhi is always an adventure. Traffic is, by and large, horribly congested and many drivers will think nothing of quoting ten times the going price to a tourist. Use the prices mentioned within the links below as broad guidelines, agree on prices before setting off, and don't get too hot under the collar over a rupee or two — they mean a lot more to the cycle rickshaw-wallah earning Rs. 50 on a good day than they do to you. (By metro | By train | By taxi | By auto rickshaws | By cycle rickshaws | By bus | On foot Places to See & Things to Do *Delhi City Guide * Places of Interest * Eating Out * Entertainment * GV Community Suggested Fun in India Emergency Numbers & Information Police - 100 Fire - 101 Ambulance - 102 ''Sometimes there can be delays due to incoming traffic into the city, however, the average call out time is 5 minutes. '' List of Hospitals in New Delhi Flight Inquiries * Domestic (Terminal 1) General Info - 140 Reservations - 141 Arrivals - 142 Departures - 143 * International (Terminal 2) Arrivals - 144 Departures - 145 Reservations - 146 / 147 Cancellations - 148 * International Airlines | Domestic Airlines Embassy Assistance Upon your arrival in India, it is advisable to contact your embassy who can assist you in solving any major issue and will provide you with an uptaded list of doctors and medical centers. In addition most embassies now have online registration available for travellers where you can log your passport, itinerary and emergency contact details. Should there be a natural or technical crisis in the area, the embassy will have your details and approximate whereabouts in order to make contact with you and ensure your well-being and safety. List of Embassies in New Delhi